


In Between Reality

by Nabamitakanjilal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, MMORPGs, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabamitakanjilal/pseuds/Nabamitakanjilal
Summary: Chanyeol thought he was the king of his own virtual world, until he met a hooded stranger whose way of greeting people was throwing attack.OrChanyeol and Kyungsoo meet in a MMORPG game and become friends.





	In Between Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made to me on my aff account. I hope i did it justice and i really hope that you guys will enjoy it. Thank you for reading it.  
> Original request - Yaay \\(>0<)/ chansoo is also my number one otp <3 Um so, can you please write a fic where yeol and soo meet through mmorpg game >< like they became friends and yeol asked for soo's insta or fb or twitter or whatever and soo give it to him >< yeol be like 17 and soo is like 16 >< and they both live in korea but soo is in busan while yeol is in seoul but atm soo is studying in japan or wherever >< I'm sorry if its too detailed and too much trouble ¡^¡

In Between Reality

Chanyeol stretches his arms once more as he finally settles in front of his laptop after a tiring day in school. He looks around one last time, marking off his mental check one last time before diving into the world of fantasy.

  * Home work – done.
  * Folding laundry – done.
  * Feeding Nido – done.
  * Watering the plants – done done done!!!



He grins at nothing when he realizes that all his tasks are complete. Here he comes! The amazing world of dragons and brave warriors with cunning witches and flamboyant princesses is just a click away. He switches on the laptop and attaches an extra mouse, headphones and keyboard for better access and waits for the device to boot.

After few seconds, when the device is fully ready, he connects it to his wifi and logs into the game. He waits a little bit for the game to finally load and digs in as soon the screen displays the elaborative cursive text.

Legends Of The Exo Planet: A Saga Continues

He opens his own village first and collects all the revenues he needs to continue his own journey for the Master Dragon. He checks and rechecks all the stuffs around his village and makes sure that his base his secured. He collects the vegetables and sells it to the market for extra money and when he sees that he has acquired his daily amount for today, he gets out from the town and heads towards the fantasy forest.

He starts walking down snowy path covered with numerous gravels and wanders down the forest aimlessly. He takes several turns and bends, finally reaching an empty patch of land. He walks across it and was about to move forward to the other side of the magical forest, when suddenly a blue light misses his character by mere inches.

“What the?” he groans and turns around immediately to see a hooded stranger standing at the edge of patch. Instantly a notification pops on his screen and his eyes widen in surprise.

DoDyo12 has challenged you for a fight off!

Accept or Reject?

Chanyeol smirks at the notification. Ah..someone wants to play, he thinks as he accepts the challenge. He repositions his keyboard and firmly grabs his mouse and waits patiently for his challenger to attack first. 1…2…3…and the character shoots a blue ray in his direction.

Game on!

Chanyeol smirks as he dodges the attack effortlessly and throws his fire punch in his opponent’s direction. His opponent avoids it perfectly and attacks him with his moving earth power. Ah…this player is from the earth clan, his mind adds and Chanyeol nods at the screen. He has fought with too many earth clan members to know their weakness all too well.

It’s always the same. Earth clans are always weak against his special lava punch.

But for lava punch to work perfectly, he needs to gather as much as energy he can. He decides to avoid all the attacks and defend himself until he’s ready to use his power. His opponent keeps throwing attacks at him and Chanyeol chuckles at the naivety of the gamer.

“Must be new..” he mumbles to himself and avoids another boulder thrown in his direction.

He checks his energy level and when he sees that it has reached its maximum potential, he presses on the lava icon displayed right below his energy bar and holds it in his rival’s direction. 1…2..3… he releases the click and waits for it to hit stranger right in the face.

But it doesn’t.

His opponent dodges it perfectly and before Chanyeol can even realize what’s happening, his virtual character gets hit with mud punch and crumbles onto the snowy grounds before disappearing into thin air.

Chanyeol blinks at the screen and tries to process everything that happened to him in this short span of 10 minutes. Park Chanyeol aka RealPCY27, one of the royal and most recognized players of Exo Planet, with one of the highest rankings in the game, just got defeated by someone named DoDyo12.

How in the world did this happen?

Chanyeol let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair. This is the first time he lost so terribly. He glared at the screen and saw his character coming back to life again. He huffs and starts to walk again. But before he can even cross the patch again, the hooded stranger stops in front of him and another notification pops up on his screen.

DoDyo12 Requested For A Chat.

Accept or Reject?

Chanyeol squints at the notification. He stares at it long and hard until his fingers move to click at the accept button. If it was any other situation, he would have not even bothered to spare a second glance at the chat request but since he lost to this person, he does own him a small chat, doesn’t he?

As soon as he accepted it, a chat box opened on the bottom of the right side and a message showed up.

**DoDyo12 – Thank you for dueling with me.**

Chanyeol stares at the message and scratches his nape. Eh? This is the first time someone is thanking him for a duel. It’s quite weird. Actually cross that. This person seems weird. Nevertheless, he has to reply him since he accepted the chat or else it will seem rude.

**RealPCy27 – You’re welcome. I had fun!**

He types away and waits for the respond. He sees the typing icon and then with a pop sound the second message appears.

**DoDyo12 – Actually I just started playing this game and I was trying to level up. That’s why I challenged you. Hope you didn’t mind it.**

Chanyeol chuckles at the message. He was indeed right. This person was still new to the game that’s why he kept on firing his shots without controlling his energy level. That’s kinda cute though. There’s hardly any new player around these days.

**RealPCY27 – I realized that. But you played great for a newcomer. You’ve got skills! By the way if it isn’t weird..can I ask your gender? It’s for addressing you in a better way.**

Chanyeol sent it but he regretted it slightly. It looked like he was rambling a little bit. But honestly he can’t really help it. Rambling is after all his second nature. Even his best buddy Jongdae acknowledges it. But he can’t help it too since whining is his second nature.

**DoDyo12 – I’m a guy. I thought it was quite obvious with my id…**

**RealPCY27 – It is quite obvious but I was just being sure you know. You can never know with internet these days. Hahaha….**

**DoDyo12 – Yeah right.**

**RealPCy27 – Okay one more question. What’s your birth year?**

**DoDyo12 – Why do you need to know?**

**RealPCY27 – Just want to know if we’re of same age. I’m November, 2000. You?**

**DoDyo12 – January, 2001.**

**RealPCY27 – Oh…We’re almost same aged but still I’m older than you.**

**DoDyo12 – Yeah yeah. If that makes you happy.**

**RealPCY – Ouch! Anyways wanna join forces? We can be a great team together!!**

**DoDyo12 – I was about to ask you that….But yes. I want to join forces.**

**RealPCY27 – Amazing!!! Let’s fight together to conquer the Master Dragon and save Exo Planet!!!!**

**DoDyo12 – Yay. Let’s save the planet.**

**RealPCY27 – Wah!! You sound so joyless…**

**DoDyo12 – Because I am. Anyways I gotta go right now. Let’s start together tomorrow at 7 pm alright?**

**RealPCY27 – Alright!! See you tomorrow!!!**

Chanyeol closed the chat box and opened his clan settings and added DoDyo12 to it before continuing his journey. Slowly he became immersed in the game and the thought of chatting with someone named DoDyo12 quietly left his mind. He found many precious gems and received tons of money as he crossed the fantasy forest and stepped into the mystical underworld ruled by the god named Kai.

Before he could continue his journey again, he heard his mother’s voice filtering through the room. With a sigh he logged out of the game and shut down his laptop. He’ll play again tomorrow. And let’s not forget about the fact that he’ll finally play along with someone.

He’s excited for tomorrow and right now that’s all he can say.

^^^

The next day when he logged in, Kyungsoo was already waiting for him. Chanyeol smiled at the sweet gesture because it showed that he was not the only one who was excited about playing together. Chanyeol opened the chat box and sent Kyungsoo a message saying that he was sorry for being a little late.

**DoDyo12 – It’s alright. Now can we start?**

**RealPCY27 – Sure.**

**DoDyo12 – What’s your current location?**

**RealPCY27 – About to enter the underworld ruled by Kai.**

**DoDyo12 – Alright. Catch you in a bit. Wait for me.**

Chanyeol waited for his partner to arrive and surely his partner did arrive within 10 minutes. After that, they continued their journey together, occasionally chatting and spewing curses when they lost something. Another hour later, both of them reached the final stage of the underworld and faced one of their biggest challenges, The Raging Phoenix.

It seemed quite easy at first but that’s the trick of this level. It seems easy until it actually starts to fight you back. At first Chanyeol grinned when he threw his punches and attacks at the phoenix along with his partner. But almost a minutes later it turned into a banging of keyboards and shouts of war cry because holy shit he was definitely not prepared for the dragon wrath to be directed in his way.

**DoDyo12 – FIGHT IT OFF!!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**RealPCY27 – I’M TRYING CAN’T YOU SEE? TRY YOPUR SPECIAL PUNCH OR SOMETHING!!!**

**DoDyo12 – I DID AND THAT DIDN’T WORK..**

**NO PCY DON’T SHOOT PUNCHES!**

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU A NOODLE? FIGHT BACK!! PCY!!!**

**RealPCY27 – SHUT UP!!**

**DoDyo12 – I can’t believe we lost because of you. Now we have to play this region again.**

**RealPCY27 – I’m sorry alright. I wasn’t prepared for it.**

**DoDyo12 – Forget it. Can’t be helped. I’m going now.**

**RealPCY27 – Wait..Can I know your name?**

Chanyeol stared at the screen as he waited anxiously for the reply. He doesn’t even know why he asked this question. He’s aware of the fact that keeping your identity secret is a ground rule in this virtual world but still he did it.

**DoDyo12 – Why?**

**RealPCY27 – I’m curious that’s all. If you don’t wanna say then it’s alright.**

**DoDyo12 – It’s Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.**

**RealPCY27 – I’m Park Chanyeol. Nice to meet you Do Kyungsoo. Please take care of me.**

**DoDyo12 – You’re weird Chanyeol hyung. Anyways it’s nice to meet you too but I gotta go now. Bye. See you tomorrow at 7 sharp.**

With that Kyungsoo logged of and Chanyeol stared at the screen with one of the biggest grins he has ever had in that day.

He feels really happy but he doesn’t know why.

^^^

“Jongin was saying that you added someone in your clan.” Jongdae said as he munched on his chicken sandwich. “What happened to ‘imma play solo till I die’?”

Chanyeol stared at his best friend with nonchalant expression and shrugged. “I guess I found someone being worthy enough to join my clan.” He replied as he took a sip of his favorite orange juice. The expression of betrayal made by Jongdae almost made him choke on his drink.

“You betrayed me!” Jongdae accused, pointing a finger in his direction.

“I never made any promises Dae.” Chanyeol shrugged. “Plus you suck at gaming.”

“I hate you Park Chanyeol!”

“Yeah yeah. I love you too” Chanyeol chirped as he finished his pack of orange juice and shot it in the dustbin.

“Anyways..Tell me about that person. The one worthy enough to join your ‘clan’.” Jongdae said quoting the word clan in an exaggerated way.

“Don’t know much about him. We’ve been playing together for only 3 weeks. He’s username is DoDyo12. He’s real name is Do Kyungsoo. He’s younger than me but man he’s savage.” Chanyeol replied with a smile.

“How?” Jongdae asked.

“Called me noodle on the first day we played together.” Chanyeol replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“I love him already.” Jongdae replied his Cheshire grin which earned him a smack from the taller.

“Plus he play’s really well you know? We passed Kai’s underworld in two days.” Chanyeol announced proudly.

Jongdae gaped in his direction and said “2 days??!! Man!! You broke Alphakris’s record!”

“I know. It’s all because of him. He’s really amazing.” Chanyeol replied smugly before stealing all of Jongdae’s fries.

^^^

It’s been almost 3 months since he and Kyungsoo have been playing together. It’s become a habit to him nowadays. He’s always ready in front of his laptop at dot 7pm and waits patiently for his partner Kyungsoo to show up. He’s happy to be honest since he never had anyone to play along with. Plus, Kyungsoo really is a nice person. He may become harsh from time to time but man…that boy is sweet as honey.

It wasn’t quite apparent at first. Hell, he was really scared to piss Kyungsoo off at the start but after few weeks of playing together, the younger boy did warm up to him a lot. Kyungsoo would sometimes ask about his well being, sometimes about his school. It usually stops in these two topics only since they get immersed in the game easily, only talking when it’s absolutely required. But honestly, if Chanyeol could get a chance, if he would glad to know more about Kyungsoo.

**DoDyo12 – Tomorrow we’ll enter the Ethiopian castle right?**

**RealPCY27 – Yup..Um..Soo..Can I ask you something?**

**DoDyo12 – Yeah. Go ahead.**

**RealPCY27 – Can I add you in Kakao? If you don’t mind…**

Chanyeol’s heartbeat increased as he sent the message. He’s done it. Now he’s going to get the reply in any moment. 1 minute…2 minutes…3 minutes.. and still there’s not a single reply from the younger boy. Chanyeol kept refreshing his tab but still there was no reply.

Chanyeol groaned and ruffled his hair in regret. He’s done it. Now the younger boy won’t even reply to him. He has definitely scared Kyungsoo away. Kyungsoo’s probably thinking of him as a creep right now. Ughh..Chanyeol why did you have to ask him for his kakao id? Look now he doesn’t even want to talk to you, his brain scolded him as he banged his head on his table. Great! He’s definitely ruined their friendship.

**DoDyo12 – Sorry..I went to the washroom. Yeah you can add me. My Kakao id is DuduCutie93.**

As soon as Chanyeol’s eyes landed on the message, his whole face lit up. He stifled a laugh as he read over the username and picked up his phone to open the Kakao application. He ignored all the message he’s received and straightaway went to the search icon to look up for Kyungsoo. After a minute or two he found him out at last.

Chanyeol opened the profile and eyed the display picture carefully. If this was truly the Do Kyungsoo he was playing with then god, he’s truly been a blessed man.

To put it more simply, he felt awestruck after watching Kyungsoo’s picture. They younger boy was simply gorgeous. He had big owlish eyes, small button nose and thick, plump lips. His hair was falling over his eyebrows and everything about this picture screamed perfect.

Seriously, Kyungsoo looked really handsome.

Without thinking any further, he messaged him instantly.

**Real_PCY27**

**Hey! This is me Chanyeol. You are Kyungsoo right?**

**DuduCutie93**

**Yes. It’s me Kyungsoo.**

**Real_PCY27**

**Thank god I found you. I thought I messaged someone else.**

**By the way, you are look really cute!!**

**DuDuCutie93**

**If you want to see daylight tomorrow, don’t ever call me cute.**

**Real_PCY27**

**Oh really? What will you do?**

**If I call you cute?**

**DuduCutie93**

**I’ll kill you and then feed your body to the dogs.**

**Real_PCY27**

**For that you need to meet me.**

**ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**Will you come to meet me?**

**DuduCutie93**

**Nah. I can’t.**

**I’m in Japan right now.**

**Real_PCY27**

**Wait…Aren’t you Korean?**

**DuduCutie93**

**Yes I am.**

**But I’m currently residing in Tokyo for studies.**

**Real_PCY27**

**Ah…Where are you from btw?**

**I’m from Seoul.**

**Born and brought up there.**

**DuduCutie93**

**I was born in Busan.**

**But I was raised in Goyang before moving to Tokyo.**

**Real_PCY27**

**When did you move?**

**DuduCutie93**

**8 years back.**

**Real_PCY27**

**Btw, did you really set your user id?**

**DuduCutie93**

**I didn’t.**

**My best friend set it up for me.**

**I hate him.**

**Real_PCY27**

**He really did a good job.**

**ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**DuduCutie93**

**Don’t compel me to kill you Chanyeol hyung.**

**Real_PCY27**

**Sorry Sorry**

**ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**What are you doing right now?**

**DuduCutie93**

**Nothing much. Doing my literature homework.**

**You?**

**Real_PCY27**

**I** **’** **m doing my maths homework.**

**I** **’** **m dying tbh.**

**DuduCutie93**

**Hey! Math** **’** **s is nice subject.**

**Real_PCY27**

**ARE YOU SERIOUS?**

**DuduCutie93**

**Okay..maybe not.**

**But still..It** **’** **s nice I guess..**

**Real_PCY27**

**I won** **’** **t say it** **’** **s nice.**

**But..meh..it** **’** **s not mah style.**

**DuduCutie93**

**Woah..You just spoke like Kris hyung..**

**Real_PCY27**

**Who** **’** **s that?**

**DuduCutie93**

**He** **’** **s my sunbae in school.**

**He speaks like that.**

Chanyeol grinned at the text and instantly replied to it. To say that he’s happy, is a complete understatement. He feels as if he’s flying in cloud 9. He doesn’t really know why but talking to Kyungsoo really makes him feel blissful. He knows that he’s mostly a people’s person but talking to someone online even makes him feel a little awkward. But with Kyungsoo, he has this weird sense of comfort. It’s like he’s known him since forever.

It strange but he surely loves this feeling.

^^^

“Chanyeol – ah! Come down for dinner already!”

Chanyeol jolts away from his position on the bed upon hearing the sound. Eh..dinner time? Isn’t it too early? Chanyeol turned around to look at his clock and saw that it was already quarter past 10. His eyes grew big when he realized that he’s been chatting with Kyungsoo for the past 2 hours.

He slowly sat up on his bed and scratched his head. Woah..it didn’t even feel like that long. Time surely flies by when you’re having fun. Chanyeol bid goodnight to Kyungsoo and switched off his phone before leaving the room.

When he entered the dining room, he saw the usual scene. His father sitting on the dining table and going through his phone while his mother is eating quietly beside him. he took the seat opposite to his mother and greeted them as he sat down.

“I called you so many times. Why didn’t you answer?” his mother asked as soon as he grabbed the spoon to start eating.

“I was busy doing my homework.” Chanyeol replied curtly.

“Don’t lie. I saw you playing games.” His mother retorted instantly.

“Can you please let me eat?” Chanyeol asked exasperated.

No one talked after that. He and his mother ate in complete silence, while his father didn’t even bother to touch the food.

He left the dining room as soon as he finished his food and straightaway headed to his bedroom without even glancing back at his parents. After doing his nightly routines, he quietly lay down on his bed as he stared up at the empty white ceiling.

His family wasn’t always like this. They used to be happy and content with each other. But lately things aren’t going fine between his parents. They always fight and curse each other to death and seeing his parents being hateful to each other, always irk Chanyeol. He can’t help it but he always finds himself blaming him for all this.

Ah..he doesn’t want to think about it.

At least not today, when he feels so happy after talking with Kyungsoo.

^^^

“Watcha’ doin yoda?”

Chanyeol looked up from his phone and saw Jongdae smiling down on him. The older boy then walked on the other side to sit on the empty chair and placed his backpack on the table before resting his head on it. It made his lips puckered and Chanyeol almost cooed at the tanned male.

“Nothing. Just chatting.” Chanyeol shrugged, his eyes darting back to his phone when it vibrated again.

“With whom?”

“Soo..I mean Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol replied as he typed another text to Kyungsoo.

“Woah..you’re still talking with him? how many months it has been?” Jongdae asked with curiosity.

“I don’t know. 3 months, 2 days I guess..”

Jongdae’s eyes grew wide and he gawked at the taller man who didn’t even bother to look in his direction. “You’ve been counting the days??!!! He must be special” He instantly got up from his seat and went to Chanyeol’s side. “Show me his picture!! Please!!” Jongdae whined which earned him another groaned from the taller male.

**Real_PCY27**

**Kyungsoo** **…** **Can you send me your picture?**

**DuduCutie93**

**Why?**

**Real_PCY27**

**My best friend wants to see you..**

**He** **’** **s whining beside my ear.**

**Please save me.**

**DuduCutie93**

**Alright...**

****

**Happy now?**

Chanyeol stared at the photo for a while before shoving it in Jongdae’s direction. He doesn’t know why but that simple picture made his heart skip a beat. Kyungsoo looked really, really cute in that picture. But who was that guy beside him? Wait..why is he even thinking like this?

Chanyeol shook his head before snatching the phone away from Jongdae.

“That right side guy looked really cute.” Jongdae said looking dazed. “Kyungsoo looks really cute..”

“The left one is Kyungsoo idiot.” Chanyeol snorted which earned him a hit from the younger male.

“Kyungsoo is cute too but that guy beside him is much cuter. Please ask who is he..” Jongdae requested and started nudging Chanyeol’s arm to get his attention.

“Fine!” Chanyeol groaned but asked nevertheless because he too is curious about that other guy.

**Real_PCY27**

**Who** **’** **s that beside you?**

**DuduCutie93**

**Who?**

**Oh you** **’** **re asking about Baekhyun?**

**That** **’** **s Baekhyun. He** **’** **s my best friend.**

**Why?**

**Are you interested in him?**

**Real_PCY27**

**Nah..Not me.**

**But my best friend is.**

****

**DuduCutie93**

**You look ugly.**

**Wait let me show your best friend** **’** **s picture to Baekhyun.**

**ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**Baekhyun said your best friend is not his type.**

Chanyeol burst out laughing and showed the messages to Jongdae who instantly pouted after seeing those messages. Chanyeol then patted his shoulder in an encouraging manner before turning his attention back to his phone.

**Real_PCY27**

**Baekhyun is rude.**

**ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**

**But I’m not ugly Soo.**

**DuduCutie93**

**You are.**

**End of discussion.**

^^^

Another 2 months passed by quickly due to all the internals and tests and in midst of all these, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo barely had time to talk with one another.

In all honesty, Chanyeol actually misses Kyungsoo a lot. After all it’s quite natural to miss someone who has become such an integral part of your life even when they are miles apart. He also wonders about him a lot, like what is he doing, has he been eating properly, is that deer looking guy still bothering him, etc. He just thinks about him a lot these days and when he does, he doesn’t know why but his heart pains a little.

“Hey hyung!! What are you doing?”

Chanyeol turned around at the sound of the voice and saw Jongin walking in his direction. He smiled the tanned male and turned again to stare out of the window. This year winter seems to be arriving early. The temperature has already started dropping and the days have become much smaller than they used to be. It’s really cold nowadays and he hopes that Kyungsoo is staying warm to not catch a cold.

“What are you thinking about hyung?” Jongin asked as he leaned on the window to stare outside.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol replied. “I’m Just staring..”

“You seem distracted these days..Did something happen?” Jongin asked facing him.

“Not really......” Chanyeol shrugged. “I just feel like I’m missing something..”

“Or is it someone?”

Chanyeol turned to his right at the sound of Jongdae’s voice and saw the smaller man standing right beside him and sipping on his favorite grape juice. Chanyeol let out a sigh and faced him with a frown.

“What exactly do you mean?” he asked curtly.

“I mean..That you’re missing Kyungsoo but you’re too dumb to admit it out loud..” Jongdae replied nonchalantly. “Why don’t you just talk with him.”

“It’s not that..Plus he’s busy Dae. He’s having his exams..” Chanyeol sighed as he looked at the window again.

“So you’re not denying the fact that you miss him right?” Jongin asked.

“No. I do miss him a lot you know. We used to talk every day so it’s quite natural to miss him..Ugh........I don’t even know what I’m feeling!!” Chanyeol yelled with frustration, clutching his hair tightly.

 “It’s simple isn’t it? You like him..You like Kyungsoo..” Jongdae stated and Chanyeol instantly whipped his head in his direction.

“I don’t know alright?” Chanyeol huffed. He then walked back to his seat and picked up his bag before putting it over his shoulder. “I’m going home.” He announced and headed out of the classroom.

^^^

When he finally reached home, he saw his parent’s cars parked outside. He raised his eyebrows in question as he stared at the cars. He then took careful steps towards his house and when he opened the door, the first thing he heard was his mother’s shouting.

“Is that what you want? After all these years, after all the things we’ve went through..you want a freaking divorce?”

Chanyeol stopped mid-step when he heard the words ‘divorce’. Wait..w-what is happening? His eyes grew wide when he finally grasped the situation. He walked in the direction of living room and saw his mother’s face glistening with tears while his father looked stone cold.

“You two are getting a divorce?” Chanyeol asked staring in his parent’s direction.

At the sound of his voice, his parents instantly turned towards him. Their expression changed drastically when they realized that Chanyeol has overheard their conversation. His mother tried to approach him but he stepped back to avoid her touch. His father on the other side couldn’t even look in his direction. He held his head low as he gripped the couch tightly.

“Is it true dad? Are you two really getting a divorce?” Chanyeol questioned once again, his patience already running low.

His father finally looked at him with a sad expression and said “Yes Chanyeol. We are getting a divorce.”

“You guys never thought about me for a second right?” Chanyeol asked with a trembling voice. “Did you even think about how I would feel?”

“Chanyeol-ah..It’s not like that..” his mother tried to console him but he stepped further away from her.

“Mom you always asked me why I played games right? well this is the reason..This is the reason why I played games. I played games to avoid you two....I stayed in the virtual world because you two were killing my reality!!” Chanyeol was trembling by now but he still held on to his strength and said “Did guys even think where I would go after you two got divorced? DID YOU EVEN CONSIDER ABOUT ME?”

“I guess you didn’t..because if you did..you would at least ask my opinion about it....” Chanyeol answered sarcastically before heading straightaway to his bedroom.

^^^

As soon as he closed the door of his bedroom, he collapsed on the floor with tears streaming down his face. He panted as the pain, anger and confusion overwhelmed his senses. He knew it. He saw it coming a long time ago. He knew his parents would get divorced after his grandma passed away. He knew everything but still he hoped that they wouldn’t. he hoped that they would at least consider about him and his feelings. But he was wrong. He was so, so wrong.

He clutched his hair and wept more as the memories of his happy family clouded his mind. They were so happy; they were so contented; so what exactly went wrong for them to get separated so suddenly? What wrong did he do to deserve this? For what wrong is he receiving this kind of punishment?

His chain of thoughts was broken when he felt his phone beep in his pocket. He wiped his tears and took out his phone to check the notification. He felt a surge of relief wash through him when he saw Kyungsoo’s name flashing on his screen. Without even sparing a single thought, he opened his Kakao application and tapped the call button. He waited for Kyungsoo to pick up the call and when he did, Chanyeol started crying again.

 

“Are you feeling a little better now?” Kyungsoo asked after he has calmed Chanyeol down.

“I guess..” Chanyeol sniffed as he wiped his nose to clear the snot.

Kyungsoo let out a soft sigh on the other side before continuing to speak again. “You know Yeol..You shouldn’t really blame your parents..” Kyungsoo said softly. “I know you’re hurting Chanyeol but you should think about them too..They aren’t having it easy you know..”

“I know..” Chanyeol let out a breath. “But I feel betrayed Soo..They didn’t even tell me about it..”

“They didn’t tell you because they knew you would react exactly this way. They did it for your well being..” Kyungsoo explained. “But you should be happy that you can at least see them even if they are not together..”

“I guess..But I wanted them to be together Soo..”

“You can’t really help it if they fell out of love Chanyeol..” Kyungsoo whispered on the other side. “But you should happy that you at least got to know both of your parents.. I never even knew my dad..” He chuckled sadly.

“What happened Soo?” Chanyeol straightened up as he asked the question.

“My dad passed away when I was a year old..” Kyungsoo said with dejected voice.

“I’m sorry....” Chanyeol murmured.

“It alright..” Kyungsoo let out a sad chuckle and continued “I never knew the man so I don’t feel that bad..But it hurts sometimes I guess.....”

“So you and your mom live alone in Japan?” Chanyeol asked as he finally got up from the floor and walked towards his bed to sit on it.

“Not really. I live here with my step father..” Kyungsoo answered.

“You live with your step father?”

“Yeah..My mom remarried when I was 8..after that we moved to Tokyo with my step father..” Kyungsoo replied.

“What happened to your mom?” Chanyeol asked again.

“Well..She passed away when I was 10..” Kyungsoo said glumly. “But my step father is nice man though..I thought he would kick me out or something but instead he treated me like his own child you know. I’m really grateful to him for that..”

“So you don’t have a family here?”

“I do. My grandparents and uncles are here..”

“Are you in touch with them?” Chanyeol question as he laid down on the bed and held the phone close to his ear.

“Of course I do..” Kyungsoo answered and Chanyeol could actually feel his soft smile emanating from the phone.

“But I can’t meet them right now since my father is hospitalized..” Kyungsoo said dejectedly.

“What happened to him?”Chanyeol shot instantly.

“Lung cancer. Last stage..”

“I’m so sorry Kyungsoo.....” Chanyeol whispered as he gripped his phone tighter to his ear.

“It’s alright..I have already accepted it so..it’s alright..” Kyungsoo sighed. “But Chanyeol..you are lucky enough to have your parents so you should respect their decision and support them no matter what. I understand that it’s really hard for you but it’s hard for them too..Talk to them and sort it out..And call me if you want to talk. You know I’m here right?”

“I know..and for that I’m really thankful Soo..”

^^^

A week later, when Chanyeol was finally settled with his feelings and made up his mind, he called both of his parents and asked them to meet him in their family house.

He’s been anxious all day and kept fidgeting in his sit. He tried to keep his calm but it was just so nerve wrecking that he just couldn’t keep himself still. He’s had his pep talk with Kyungsoo last night and the younger boy repeatedly told him not to lose his head and keep his composure. It worked for most of the part because Kyungsoo’s really good in relaxing his mind. But now that the real time has arrived, he just feels a little overwhelmed with all the things he wants to say to his parents.

His dad arrived first, looking a bit dazed due to the sudden call. His mom arrived second later, looking like she just ran a mile. They both sat in front of the tall boy, looking exactly like the over worried parents they were. It feels a little strange to see them together, but honestly Chanyeol won’t complain about it since this will one of the very last times they will be together.

Chanyeol looked in his parent’s direction with a somber expression. Chanyeol noticed how much his father has aged over the years. The man, who used to be as tall as him, has now become a little hunched due to his age. His black hair was now mixed with shades of grey and his eye bags were puffier than ever. All in all, his father looked really tired. Chanyeol also realized how much older his mother has become. The woman, who used to be a really pretty lady, has now become a short and plump lady due to stress. She too looked terribly worn out with dark circles under her eyes.

Kyungsoo was right.

They really aren’t having it easy. Yes, it must be tough on him but it must be harder for his parents to get divorced and live away from someone with whom they have spent almost half of their life. And if getting a divorce is going to relieve some of their stress, then who is he to stop them?

He loves his parents and for that, he is willing to sacrifice his happiness.

“Mom..Dad..I called you today because..” Chanyeol started but before he could finish his sentence, his father interrupted him and said “I’m sorry for not considering your decision Yeollie..We’re sorry for not considering your decision. I was being selfish and I’m sorry for hurting you..”

“If you don’t want us to get divorced, then we will set aside our differences and be here together, for you. Omma and Appa are really sorry for hurting you Yeollie..” his mother said gently.

“I’m sorry for hurting your feelings too..” Chanyeol apologized and looked at the floor as he prepared himself mentally to say the next words. “But if you two want to get divorced, then I won’t stop you..”

“Chanyeol..” his father uttered, looking very shocked after hearing those words.

“I was the one who was being selfish dad. I wanted you to stay together because I didn’t wanted to ruin my reality.” He answered softly. “But my friend said that I should not only think about myself. I know it’s hard for me but it’s harder for you guys..So, if getting a divorce is the only way for you two to be truly happy....then I won’t stop you guys..” Chanyeol smiled softly and looked in his parent’s direction. “Your happiness matters to me the most..”

“Yeol-ah..” his mother whispered before getting up from his seat and embracing him in his arms. His father too joined in a few seconds later.

“Thank you for understanding us..” his father said before hugging him tighter than ever.

^^^

**Real_PCY27**

**My parents got divorced today..**

**DuduCutie93**

**Are you alright?**

**Real_PCY27**

**I** **’** **m fine I guess.....**

**My dad looked relieved you know..**

**He hugged my mom before leaving..**

**Mom seemed to be happy too..**

**I guess I made the right decision..**

**Thank you Soo..**

**DuduCutie93**

**Why are you thanking me?**

**But I** **’** **m glad you** **’** **re alright.**

**I was worried about you..**

**Real_PCY27**

**How** **’** **s your dad?**

**DuduCutie93**

**His health is deteriorating.**

**But he** **’** **s putting on a strong face.**

**Doctors are saying that I should move him back to the house.**

**Since his chemo won** **’** **t work anymore.**

**Real_PCY27**

**I** **’** **m sorry to hear to that Soo..**

**Are you alright?**

**What are the doctors saying?**

**DuduCutie93**

**I** **’** **m quite alright.**

**But it** **’** **s just hard to see him in pain.**

**It won** **’** **t be long before his body gives up.**

**Hardly 2 to 3 months..**

**I don** **’** **t know what I** **’** **ll do without him......**

**Real_PCY27**

**I wish I was there to help you Soo..**

**I** **’** **m sorry I couldn** **’** **t be there..**

**Is there anything I can do for you?**

**Kyungsoo**

**Soo**

**Why aren** **’** **t you replying!!**

**Kyungsoo!!**

**Do Kyungsoo!!**

**Yaa!!**

**Kyungsoo!!!**

**What happened?**

**Why aren** **’** **t you replying?**

**Kyungsoo!!**

**What happened?**

**Are you in toilet?**

**Kyungsoo!!!!!!!**

**Why aren** **’** **t you replying Soo!!!**

**DuduCutie93**

**This is Baekhyun.**

**Kyungsoo** **’** **s father passed away just now.**

^^^

It’s been exactly 4 months and 10 days since he last talked to Kyungsoo.

It’s also been exactly 4 months and 10 days since his parents got divorced and Kyungsoo’s father passed away.

It’s also been exactly 4 months and 10 days since he realized that he has fallen in love with the younger boy.

It seems a little crazy isn’t it? To fall in love with someone whom you’ve never seen in your real life. But Chanyeol just couldn’t help it. At first it seemed weird and he was in strong denial of his feelings because _you never know their true self or they might be pretending._ But after talking it out with Jongdae and getting his head smacked at least 20 times, he realized that he really did harbor a crush for Kyungsoo. After who wouldn’t fall for Kyungsoo when the younger boy is that lovable.

Kyungsoo is just so adorable that if Chanyeol met him in real life, he would hug the younger until he squeezed all the air out of his lungs. He loves everything about him. Okay maybe not everything but still he loves most of the things about him. He loves his voice, his eyes, and his lips. He loves how much Kyungsoo adores animals (most of their chats were about dogs and cats), he adores how much Kyungsoo loves to read books and watch movie. He really likes it when Kyungsoo would send him random pictures of his meals, his favorite books, flowers. He just loves it.

But it’s been months since he last talked with Kyungsoo and he can’t stop wondering about him. Chanyeol can’t stop thinking if Kyungsoo’s alright or not. He tried to contact him, he really did but the younger boy didn’t reply to his after that day. When was it again? Chanyeol tried to remember the day when Kyungsoo stopped replying his text. Ah..it was August 18, 2017.

Now that he remembers it, he realizes that it’s been almost 1 and half years since he met Kyungsoo in Exo planet. A soft smile spreads across his lips when he realizes how long it has been. He doesn’t play that game anymore because he has barely any time left due to basketball eating his free time away. But still, he is really thankful to that game because it made him meet his Soo after all.

His chain of thoughts broke when he felt a hard smack against his shoulder. He instantly turned around to glare at whoever it was but stopped when he realized that it was his cousin Sehun looking at him with his infamous bitch face.

“Are you really that dumb or you’re intentionally ignoring it?” Sehun questioned with an annoying expression.

“Huh? What are you saying?” Chanyeol looked at him with confusion.

“Your phone. It’s been buzzing for the last five minutes.” Sehun points out with contempt.

“Sorry..” Chanyeol apologizes sheepishly before grabbing his phone and opening it. His eyes grow wide when he sees Kyungsoo’s name flashing on the screen. He immediately opens his Kakao talk application and sees a bunch of picture sent by Kyungsoo.

**DuduCutie93**

****

****

****

****

****

**I** **’** **ll wait here for you until 6pm.**

Chanyeol stared at the pictures until his mind finally wrapped around the situation and when it finally did, Chanyeol ran out of the park as fast as his long legs could carry him.

^^^

He reaches Namsan tower in record time (45 minutes and 26 seconds to be exact) and buys a ticket in a lightning speed before dashing inside the cable car. It takes about 15 minutes for the cable car to reach the top and in all honestly Chanyeol just feels like an impatient child because _God!! he_ _’_ _s finally going to meet Kyungsoo!!_

When the cable car finally stops moving, he runs out of it as soon as possible and starts running in the direction of the love lock area. He climbs the stairs, skipping few to get to the top faster. When he finally reached it, he was panting like a dog with his tongue dangling out of his mouth.

He looked over the area and started scanning every face that came into his view but no matter how much he tried and tip toed over other people; he just couldn’t find that one face, that one face which made his heart go crazy and his brain go hazy.

Chanyeol checked his watch time and again and his heart rate increased whenever he realized that it was close to getting 6 pm. Chanyeol walked around the area and looked everywhere. He even waited in front of that heart bench but still Kyungsoo was nowhere to be found.

Where was he? Why can’t I find him? Did he lie to me? Is this a prank?

All these kinds of thoughts started running across his head when he couldn’t locate the younger anywhere. He fished out his phone to message Kyungsoo but groaned when he realized that his phone was dead in his pocket. He let out a frustrated sigh and ruffled his hair. Maybe this is truly a prank. Maybe Kyungsoo just played him. He let out another puff of air and turned around to leave.

But he stopped mid step when he finally saw the saw face he was yearning to see.

Chanyeol’s eye’s grew bigger when his gaze landed upon those same owlish eyes, that button nose and those thick, heart shaped pairs of lips. Kyungsoo was standing front of him.

Do Kyungsoo, his partner in game, his best buddy, his crush was indeed standing in front of him with a soft smile spread across his lips.

Is this a dream? Is this some sort of miracle? It can’t be true. _This_ can’t be true. Chanyeol must be dreaming right now. To check whether he was dreaming or not, he pinched his own arm harshly and yelped loudly when he realized that it was not a dream.

Do Kyungsoo was really, really standing in front of him.

“Hi..” Kyungsoo whispered softly and Chanyeol almost melted into a puddle of goo because _his voice sounds just like honey._

“Hi...” Chanyeol said, his eyes going over every detail of Kyungsoo.

“I came here..” Kyungsoo said. “To meet you”

Chanyeol exhaled loudly and without saying anything, he embraced the smaller boy tightly in his arms. He hid his face in the crook of his neck and took huge whiff of his scent. He just can’t believe that Kyungsoo is really standing in front. He’s waited for this moment for months and now when it’s finally here, he just can’t wrap his mind around it.

It just feels so surreal to see Kyungsoo and hear his voice in real life.

Chanyeol pulled away from Kyungsoo and gazed directly in the younger boy’s direction. “Why didn’t you reply to my messages? Did you know how worried I was after everything? Why didn’t you contact me Soo? Why?” Chanyeol questioned with a pitiful expression causing the younger to hide his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

“I was a mess Chanyeol..” he whispered softly. “After father passed away, everything was a complete chaos. The rituals and everything..I..I didn’t have the right mind to talk with anyone..” he mumbled against his chest.

“I’m sorry for ignoring you Yeol..I’m sorry..”

Chanyeol again wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and said “Why are you apologizing when it’s not your fault? And I’m sorry too for not trying harder..”

“So you forgive me? you’re not angry anymore right?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up at him with his big, innocent eyes.

“Why would I be angry?” Chanyeol chuckled softly. “You have no idea how happy I am right now..”

Kyungsoo smiles at those words and finally, finally wraps his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. Chanyeol too tightens his hold on the younger, securing the smaller boy in his arms. They stayed like that for few minutes earning soft and shy smiles from other couples. After a whole 10 minutes, Chanyeol finally let go of the younger man and looked at him.

“So..are you going to go back or stay here?” he asks as intertwines  their fingers and walks over to the side.

“I’ll stay here in Seoul with my uncle..There’s nothing left in Japan anyway..” Kyungsoo answers as he looks over the skyline of Seoul.

“That’s good to know...” Chanyeol says before turning towards Kyungsoo and giving him a soft smile.

He really wanted to confess to him right in that moment, but he will wait. He’ll wait for now and when the time will be right, he’ll do everything that he has ever wished in his life with this man right beside. He’ll fall in love with Kyungsoo, he’ll kiss Kyungsoo and he’ll spend the rest of his life with Kyungsoo.

But for now, he’ll wait.

Because finally, his reality is much, much better than his fantasy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unedited so please ignore the grammatical errors.   
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you once again for taking your time and reading this story.


End file.
